


Разожги огонь

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не будите спящего дракона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разожги огонь

I

В её снах нет людей. Там сожженные деревни с черными остовами домов и остатками стекол в окнах, покинутые города — раз за разом они все больше и больше, но высокие, врезающиеся в небо дома пусты, парки срастаются в зеленую голодную тварь. Море глодает изломанный берег, в красном высоком небе нет солнца.  
Смотри, шепчет сон, как прекрасны развалины мира.   
Я построю новый, говорит ему Ванда.  
Она прячет все в воду; поднимается податливая, еще не остывшая суша. Ванда лепит горы, и они выходят похожими на гребни петушков, которых ей делал из глины брат. Краски мешаются: леса, пески, поля, болота. Ей хочется чудес, и она творит гейзеры, причудливо изломанные каньоны, ставит границы между морями, а пламя вулканов заставляет спать, каждому назначив свой срок.  
Когда земля готова, Ванда впускает жизнь. Та расцветает огнем в её сложенных чашей руках, переливается через край.   
Следом за неразумными тварями идет человек.  
Люди населяют сотворенную Вандой землю. Они строят города, завоевывают океаны, их жизни горят ярко и гаснут быстро.   
Будьте счастливы, велит им Ванда, и люди покорны её воле.  
Но не cон. Он смеется; в голосе его — шипение змеи, треск пламени. Сон свивается в кольца на шее Ванды, кладет голову ей на грудь, впитывая стук сердца. Раздвоенный язык щекочет кожу сквозь платье. Там, где коснулся, тлеет маленькая боль. Ванда пытается сбросить змея, но тот словно врос в неё, выплавился из тьмы за спиной второй тенью. Второй головой.  
Смотри, шепчет сон. Ты никогда не сможешь их сохранить.  
Она видит, как люди идут войной друг на друга. Прекрасные города рушатся, пламя и кровь льются по развалинам, горят корабли и горит вода, глотая их и давясь. Там, где были леса, теперь пустыня, стонет искалеченная ядом земля — люди щедро напоили её. Черные язвы пятнают гладь океана. И везде, от края до края, выше гор — вместо гор — стоят хребты, сложенные из трупов.  
Смотри, шепчет сон, смотри, как они отплатили за твою доброту.  
Её мир, прекрасный, новый, чудесный мир, полный счастья и красоты, стал уродливой общей могилой. Люди сделали его таким. Я все исправлю, думает Ванда, я обязательно все исправлю. Пламя жизни дрожит, греет ладони ровным своим теплом.  
Змей кусает её. Зубы впиваются в грудь, прямо над сердцем, и Ванда кричит от боли и ярости.   
Так будет всегда, шепчет он голосом сладким от её крови. Так будет всегда, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать, маленькая ведьма.  
Ванда хочет, чтобы он сдох. Ванда хочет, чтобы все сдохли, поплатились за то, что сделали, и она размыкает руки. Огонь с ревом несется вперед, земля горит под его крылами, под его когтями. Ничего не остается, только черная сажа, след сожженного тела, слепок мира, убитого богом.  
На её ладонях вспухают пузыри, но Ванда не чувствует этой боли. Она хватает змея, отрывает его от себя, слыша хруст собственных костей. Чешуя скользит под скользкими от сукровицы руками, кажется, что на ней остались лохмотья кожи с частичками мяса.   
Убирайся, кричит, срывая голос, Ванда, убирайся, тварь!   
Она слышит рев пламени, возвращающегося к ней, смех змея, а потом ничего.   
Ничего трясет её за плечи, и Ванда с трудом открывает глаза, их режет от жара. Вокруг привычный полумрак фургона, одеяло валяется на полу, сквозь щели в окнах задувает ветер. Плечи ломит; Ванда массирует ноющие мышцы, морщась от нормальной, неприятной, переносимой боли. Ей все еще жарко.  
— Прости, что разбудила, — бормочет она и тянется за одеялом, чтобы укрыть ноги.  
— Ванда. — У Пьетро в полутьме серые волосы. Он берет её руку и сжимает так, что кости начинают ныть. — Ванда, посмотри наверх.   
Она поднимает голову. Шторы, наглухо прячущие окно, с одного края полностью черные. С её стороны. Только сейчас Ванда чувствует запах гари.   
— Это я? — Она хочет встать, но ноги не слушаются её. — Это я сделала?  
— Все в порядке, — торопливо выдыхает Пьетро. — Я успел, ничего не случилось. Сейчас я просто её уберу. Родители ничего не заметят.   
— Я могла нас всех сжечь, — шепчет Ванда, её начинает трясти. — Мы бы все сгорели заживо…  
Она представляет обуглившийся скелет фургона, перемешанный с сажей прах, хлопья пепла, носящиеся в воздухе. Тошнота мешает ей вдохнуть.   
— Перестань, — с нажимом говорит Пьетро. — Ничего не случилось. Я никуда не денусь, что бы ты там не хотела.  
Он снимает штору, прячет её в углу за коробками. За стеклом светится круглая белесая луна.   
— А теперь спи.  
Пьетро ложится к ней. Он теплый, шепчет на ухо что-то успокаивающее — Ванда не различает слов. Его дыхание приятно щекочет шею, сердце бьется уверенно и ровно. Пьетро держит её за руку, пока она не засыпает, и во сне только черная гулкая пустота.

II

Лето подходит к концу. Там, где стояла августовская ярмарка, ветер играет с обрывками бумаги, раскидывает во все стороны мелкий мусор. Ржавый грузовик проносится мимо, подпрыгивая на частых колдобинах, пыль летит в желтеющую траву. Дорога ползет на северо-восток, к границе с Румынией. Вдалеке, удивительно четкая в мутном полуденном воздухе, высится гора Вундагор.   
— Говорят, там живут чудовища, — ухмыляется Пьетро. — Страшные человекоподобные монстры с головами животных.  
— Они выходят по ночам и едят детей, — равнодушно говорит Ванда. — Да-да, я это тоже слышала. Как и про недобитых нацистов в наших лесах.   
— Ты забыла добавить «мертвых». Они выползают из болот и жаждут крови. А хозяин монстров ловит их, как кроликов.   
— У них есть хозяин?   
Они сидят на поваленном дереве, вытянув гудящие от усталости ноги. До табора недалеко, но им не хочется возвращаться слишком быстро. Ванда думает «мы», не сомневаясь, что брат ощущает то же самое. Их мысли и чувства поделены на двоих. Так было всегда, еще до того, как они стали осознавать мир. Ванда не помнит себя без Пьетро. Не смеет представлять.   
Вместе — до самого конца.  
— А кто, по-твоему, их создал? — Пьетро расчесывает пятерней челку, белые лохмы смешно торчат вверх. — Он доктор Франкенштейн, великий и ужасный. Говорят, у него тоже есть хозяин.  
— Хозяин хозяина? — смеется Ванда. Прикрыв глаза, она подставляет лицо солнцу. На внутренней стороне век распускаются красные цветы.  
— Древний проклятый бог. Никто не смеет произносить его имя. Тот, кто ослушается, тотчас сойдет с ума.   
Он спит под горой, фантазирует Ванда. Глубоко под горой, в гробнице, запечатанной волшебством. Память о проклятом боге передавалась из поколения в поколение. Может, однажды его попытались освободить. Зловещие колдуны, повелители страшной, несущей гибель магии с душами черными, как сама тьма. Они хотели добиться неслыханного могущества, но испугались спящего древнего бога.   
Змеиного его голоса, переходящего в драконий рык.  
— Ты чего? Неужели поверила? — Пьетро легонько тянет её за волосы, а потом ерошит их с диким хохотом. Ванда визжит и брыкается. Они чудом не падают с дерева; ветер кидает в их сторону ломкие темные листья, с юга летят облака.  
— Пора, — отсмеявшись, говорит Пьетро. Лицо у него серьезное, почти мрачное. Вчера он поругался с отцом, крики были слышны издалека. Мать делала вид, что это её не касается, низко склонилась над котелком, сжав губы в линию. Ничего не сказала. Ванда тоже смолчала, не сумев подобрать нужных слов. Когда все легли, обняла Пьетро так крепко, что стало больно дышать. Шумно вздохнув, он поцеловал её в макушку.  
— Пора, — повторяет Ванда.   
Они не спешат, намеренно растягивая время, но оно не хочет подыгрывать и зло смеется над ними. Вот уже видны раскрашенные фургоны, привязанные к деревьям веревки, на которых сушится пестрая поношенная одежда. От погасших костров поднимается дым. Там, где обычно сидит старый Матео, никого нет.   
Осколки стекла сверкают на солнце.  
Взявшись за руки, Ванда и Пьетро идут к своему фургону. Тела не увидеть сразу, ведь целых почти не осталось. Отрубленные руки, наполовину обуглившиеся, лежат прямо в кострищах. Ванда переступает через чьи-то ноги, кажется, женские, но ей, честно говоря, плевать. Перегородив тропинку, лежит красавица Мирела. Ванда узнает её по лентам, вплетенным в волосы. У Мирелы отрезаны губы, единственный глаз таращится в небо, задранная юбка пропиталась кровью.  
Ванда хочет сказать… что угодно сказать, но сухое горло не проталкивает слова. Она стискивает руку Пьетро так, что, кажется, вот-вот пробьет её насквозь. От вони, забившей ноздри, кружится голова.   
Отец лежит рядом с фургоном. Верхняя его половина. На лбу кровавым клеймом горит «вор». О матери Ванда отчаянно не думает.  
— Подожди меня здесь, — сипит Пьетро. Он медленно разжимает её пальцы. Ванда хочет крикнуть: не иди! Не надо! Она смотрит, как брат открывает дверь и оседает на землю.   
Вокруг тихо-тихо, до звона в ушах. Ванда закрывает глаза: родители машут ей, их лица расчерчены кровью. Отец стоит как-то странно, придерживает рукой сползающий торс.   
— Эй! — Пьетро поднимает её вверх, свободной рукой он держит набитый вещами рюкзак. — Нам нужно уходить.   
Куда, одними губами спрашивает она, куда мы пойдем?  
— Подальше отсюда, — бормочет Пьетро. Его голос, живой и громкий, оглушает. На виске лихорадочно бьется жилка.  
Им снова приходится идти мимо Мирелы. Оборванная веревка точно пьет из лужи её крови. Ванда сдергивает еще влажный платок, трясущимися руками прячет под него волосы. Она ни разу не оборачивается.   
Когда табор остается далеко позади, Ванда беззвучно шепчет одно-единственное слово.   
Все сгорает дотла в считанные часы.

III

Первое время они ночуют в заброшенных домах. Мертвые деревеньки прижимаются к горам, там давным-давно никого нет. Все ушли и сгинули. Кутаясь в тонкое, сшитое матерью одеяло, Ванда смотрит на огонь и видит их тени, корчащиеся на раскаленных углях. Ночи безмолвны, убийцы цыган не ищут выживших.  
Осенью в Трансии не холоднее, чем летом; теплый климат — единственный её дар своему народу. Пьетро хочет идти на запад, в Латверию, а потом все дальше и дальше через Европу, пока не станет возможным сесть на корабль и не покинуть эти проклятые берега к чертовой матери. Он мечтает об Америке, где свободу едят на завтрак, обед и ужин, её столько, что всем хватает. Там все будет хорошо, говорит Пьетро, только вера не дает ему опустить руки.  
Ванде все равно. Она пойдет за братом куда угодно, она уверена, что даже ад ничто, пока он рядом. Её вера сильнее.   
Они лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, переплетя ноги. Змей свернулся рядом с ними, его багровые глаза горят ярче пламени.  
Жар затапливает тело, течет вместо крови, обжигая сердце. Сон, такой нужный, такой желанный, обернулся сгустком темноты и прячется в углу, там, куда не падает свет от огня. Сердце Пьетро бьется часто, неровно, дыхание сбивается. Он отпускает Ванду, поднимается, чуть пошатываясь, у него совершенно безумный взгляд. Жар становится невыносимым.   
— Нет, — шепчет она, её голос — треск дерева в костре. — Не уходи. Не надо.  
Он берет одеяла со старой железной кровати, скрипящей от одной мысли пошевелиться, и кладет их на пол. Ванде немного смешно, но больше — жарко. В тусклом, сожранном пылью зеркале она ловит смутное свое отражение. Её волосы спутались в воронье гнездо, лицо бледное, а глаза огромные и черные, голубой радужки почти не видно. Она похожа на ведьму, сумасшедшую, одержимую демоном ведьму, она стаскивает с себя одежду, кусает теплые от прилившей крови губы.  
Пьетро целует её, и мир горит вместе с ними.  
Спиной Ванда чувствует пол через одеяла, снаружи скулит, забиваясь в трубу, ветер. Пьетро припадает губами к её шее, небольно кусает плечо. Ванда берет его руку, кладет себе на грудь, он усмехается, послушно трогает там, где нужно, гладит живот. У неё в голове соседские дочки, с шальными улыбками и алыми припухшими губами, эти девки вечно вились вокруг… Мертвые соседские дочки, изувеченные, распотрошенные. Может, с одной из них он трахался накануне, он ведь куда-то уходил…  
— Смотри на меня, — говорит Пьетро, берет её за подбородок, поворачивая к себе. Они целуются, жадно, бешено. Ванда кусает его, вкус крови отдает в голову.  
Пьетро смеется, тихонько, хрипло. Сползает вниз, его волосы слиплись от пота, торчат белым влажным гребнем. Он выпевает: Ванда, Ванда, Ванда, имя сливается в мерный речитатив, плетется, свиваясь кольцами, заклинание. Пьетро вылизывает ей живот, как большой зверь, спускается ниже. Отсветы пламени ласкают его напряженную спину.  
Ванда стонет, запрокидывает голову. Её горло вибрирует от короткого рыка. Она вжимается в одеяла, спиной трется о твердый дощатый пол, и выгибается, ловя ртом воздух. Ванда обхватывает Пьетро руками и ногами, он весь горячий-горячий, в его глазах багровые тени огня.   
Жар прогоняет боль. Он обволакивает Ванду, целует её пересохшие губы, стирает пот со лба. У него такой знакомый голос. Ванда вонзает ногти в спину Пьетро, оставляет красные взбухшие царапины. Она горит, она плавится, вжимается в него и плачет от счастья. Её восковая кожа тает, обнажая пылающее нутро.  
— Я так люблю тебя, — плачет Ванда.  
Пьетро слизывает слезы с её щек.  
— Не смей меня оставлять, — плачет Ванда.  
— Никогда. — Пьетро целует подставленное горло, рисует на нем свое имя. — Никогда я не оставлю тебя.   
Она улыбается, она падает в горячие нежные волны и выходит на берег. С её волос течет огонь.  
— Ванда-Ванда-Ванда, — выпевает он. — Моя маленькая ведьма.  
Пьетро бесшумно обходит остывающую печку. Он ложится рядом со спящей Вандой и обнимает; она горячая даже сквозь одежду, её красные губы потрескались от жара. Её сон глубок и спокоен.

IV

Потом она вспомнит, что видела эту женщину раньше. На рынке, когда выбирала овощи, высчитывая, сколько денег останется. Ванда смотрела на морковь, а женщина смотрела на неё, прошла мимо, взметнув русыми волосами.   
Потом она вспомнит, сейчас слишком рано. Сейчас Ванда дышит на озябшие пальцы, согревая. Красная шаль, большая, вытершаяся посередине, обмотана вокруг шеи. Надо достать еще одежду, думает Ванда. Газеты и тряпки, укрывающие стены, сползающие на пол. Похоже на домик для кошки. Для кошек, поправляется Ванда с улыбкой. Замотанная в шаль и старое прохудившееся пальто, с неровно обрезанными волосами, обострившимся лицом она невероятно, невозможно красива.  
Ей нравится город. Кирпичные дома в три-четыре этажа, бетонные с черными швами между блоков, бревенчатые, совсем старые, похожие на выкопанных мертвецов. В этом что-то есть. Ванда решает, что в Америке, где умопомрачительно высокие небоскребы, ей может понравиться.   
Они с Пьетро обосновались в бетонном. Там дырявые стены и никто не живет, зато есть вода, холодная, правда, но её несложно согреть. Ванде стоит об этом подумать, и она превращается в кипяток за пару минут. Не только вода её слушается. Ванда хмурится, вспоминая, как завыл бросившийся на них бешеный пес, как заелозил лапами по земле.   
Как его разорвало на части.  
Пьетро говорит, она не виновата в том, что такая. Какая — такая? Ей хочется спросить, слова так и рвутся с языка, но все же остаются внутри. Кто я, братец? Вундагорское чудовище с головой человека?  
Ванда прижимает к себе пакет с едой и идет в убежище. Домом она ничего не может больше назвать. Дом сгорел, и родители, и соседи, и весь табор — на погребальном костре. У них есть убежища, ночлежки, звериные логова, в которых можно отоспаться, а затем идти дальше. Ванда хочет себе и Пьетро крылья, чтобы взлететь и убраться наконец отсюда к чертовой матери.   
Их бетонного дома хватает ненадолго. Приходят полицейские, и они едва успевают, собрав вещи, убежать. Эта ночь — самая холодная. Они сидят, замотавшись во всю свою одежду, перед огнем, теплящимся в разломанном мусорном баке. Пьетро спит, Ванда не может. Она осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, кладет голову ему на плечо.   
Слабенькое, едва живое пламя наливается алым под её взглядом. Сыпет искрами, как маленький фейерверк. Скоро у Ванды начинают слезиться глаза, и она закрывает их, натягивает шарф до самого носа, прячет руки в рукавах пальто. Холодно, не холодно, холодно, не холодно. Ванда шевелит губами, призраки слов смешиваются с её дыханием и оседают в воздухе.  
Она так и не засыпает, до рассвета думает о разном. Чудовища и родители смотрят на неё из темноты под веками. Их лица похожи настолько, что Ванда не может различить, кто есть кто. Отец и мать, Джанго и Мария, подаются вперед. К их ногам льнут темноволосые, смуглые мертвые дети с пустыми карими глазами. Чудовища сидят смирно, у одного из них коровья голова.  
Утро серое и сырое. Пьетро поминутно зевает, Ванду слегка ведет, и она очень старается не упасть. От недосыпа в голове неприятно гудит. Они идут по обочине дороги, ведущей на северо-запад, к вожделенной Латверии, накрапывает мелкий противный дождь. Мимо проезжает машина. Женщина, сидящая рядом с водителем, машет рукой.  
У неё бесцветные глаза, бледные веснушки россыпью и красивая улыбка. Русые волосы выбиваются из-под платка. Бородатый водитель говорит:  
— Нам нужны работники на ферме.   
Пьетро хмурится, поправляя кепку, хочет отказаться, но прежде, чем брат открывает рот, Ванда отвечает:  
— Мы согласны.

V

Их селят в амбаре. Там высокие утепленные стены, зерно в мешках и пирамиды из перевязанного сена. Бородатый Григор приносит им кровати, похожие на армейские койки, узкие и жесткие, но зато с матрасом и бельем. Ванда отмокает в большой чугунной ванне на золоченых львиных лапах. Иоана, жена Григора, называет её трофейной. Горячая вода пахнет травами. После ванны Ванда вся розовая и теплая, и на вкус как яблоко. Это Пьетро говорит.  
Она приходит в амбар, закутанная в клетчатый фланелевый халат. Кровати уже сдвинуты. Как хорошо будет нормально поспать, но сначала… сначала так. Пьетро нарочито медленно развязывает пояс халата, ткань задевает напрягшиеся соски. Он гладит её по спине, обводит выступающие позвонки, старый шрам над поясницей. Ванда почти не соображает от возбуждения, тянет брата к кроватям и сдерживает стоны, кусая губы до крови. Потом остаются ранки, по ним так легко читать.  
Иоана, прильнувшая к наружной стене, уходит в дом.  
Ванде нравится на ферме. Работы она не боится, все хорошо и без Америки Пьетро. Первое «все хорошо» после долгого перерыва. За зиму они заработают денег, а потом наконец-то уедут, сядут на поезд, он унесет их далеко-далеко от Трансии с её горами, пепелищами и монстрами. Ванда вспоминает все, что видела по старому черно-белому телевизору, едва ловящему сигнал. Ей снится Нью-Йорк, голубой в утреннем тумане, зеркальные многоэтажные башни и старинный, закутанный в тенистый сад особняк.  
Она покупает самый дешевый календарик и начинает считать дни.   
В канун Нового Года Пьетро встает раньше неё, долго одевается, чертыхаясь, и уезжает. Григора тоже нет. В ответ на все вопросы Иона улыбается чуть заговорщицки. Сюрприз, Ванда, милая. Они готовят нам сюрприз.  
Сильными, уверенными движениями она раскатывает тесто, цветочки на фартуке серые от муки. Русые завитки падают ей на глаза, Иоана хмыкает себе под нос; в разрезе улыбки белеют мелкие неровные зубы.   
Как у ласки или крысы. И сама она — хищная, тощая, гибкая. Поманила ручкой, захлопнула клетку.   
Ванда ругает расшалившееся воображение, но тревога не оставляет её, въедается куда-то под кожу. Странная, неприятная щекотка. В пожухлой, припорошенной снегом траве ползет змея, раздвоенный язык касается стебля. Беги, шипит тварь, беги!   
Ранка над сердцем наливается болью, следы от укусов набухают, корочка не выдерживает, рвется. Наяву. Ванда бежит в амбар. Мокрый свитер липнет к телу, тяжелеет, напившись крови. Ладони саднит, они все в белых прозрачных лохмотьях лопнувших пузырей. Держа руки на весу, Ванда толкает плечом дверь, пальцами выуживает пластырь из аптечки, кое-как лепит. Кожу щиплет, но можно перетерпеть, главное — свитер. Она стягивает его, морщась от влажной шерсти, скользнувшей по лицу.   
На груди ничего нет. Ванда аккуратно, кончиками пальцев трогает там, где пару минут назад рвала её боль, но чувствует только свое прикосновение.   
— Тебе помочь, милая? — Григор запирает за собой дверь, громко щелкает замок.   
— Разве вы не уехали? — лепечет Ванда, прикрываясь свитером. Тревога настойчиво царапается в животе.   
— Планы изменились.   
Пьетро, где же ты Пьетро, бьется в голове, стучит пульсом. Григор тянется к ней, и она отступает, задохнувшись от страха и отвращения. Запах чеснока мешается с вонью тела, Ванде хочется зажать нос. Тень Григора накрывает её, он что-то говорит, но она не слышит. Ну уж нет, ублюдок, ну уж нет.   
Ванда отнимает руки от груди, свитер падает на пол. Григор облизывается. Может, он собирается сказать: хорошая девочка. Может, он хочется просто трахнуть её, забившуюся в угол, без церемоний, зажав рот ладонью и пригвоздив к стене. Столько вероятней, думает Ванда, столько ходов. Она чувствует в ободранных ладонях приятное покалывание и вскидывает руки навстречу Григору.   
Он визжит, как свинья, засаленная курчавая борода съеживается в огне. Его лицо все объято пламенем. Ванда отползает в сторону, натягивает первую попавшуюся кофту и бежит к выходу. Иоана встает на пороге, мешая ей, что-то кричит. Сука с ним заодно. Ну так получи, шипит Ванда и впечатывает алое пламя Иоане в глаза. Та падает прямо на сено, оно мгновенно занимается огнем.   
К амбару бегут соседи. Ванда не различает их лиц, перед ней белые рыхлые пятна. Ей нужно в город, там Пьетро, она должна предупредить его, рассказать… Кто-то вытягивает руки, пытается схватить. Прочь! Пламя трещит, пожирая плоть. Ведьма, воют вокруг, держите ведьму! Крыша амбара проваливается внутрь.  
Её чуть не протыкают вилами. Ванда давится смехом вперемешку с рыданиями, люди смыкают кольцо. Мне что, придется убить их всех, спрашивает она себя и отвечает спокойно: да. Если придется, я спалю эту чертовую деревню.  
— Ванда!   
Кольцо разрывает, люди падают друг на друга. Пьетро хватает её за руку, и они бегут так быстро, что она забывает дышать.   
— Убить обоих! — орет старушонка, которой Ванда помогала с готовкой. — Колдовские отродья!  
В них что-то кидают, Пьетро закрывает её собой, сдавленно стонет. Вот и все, решает Ванда, вот и все. Она не боится; сила течет в её крови, рождает пламя в ладонях. Так уже было — люди и огонь, срывающийся с рук.   
Так будет всегда.  
— Убирайтесь! Эти двое теперь под защитой Магнето, мастера магнетизма!  
Ванда опускает руки. Перед ними — над ними — в воздухе висит человек, его лиловый плащ развевается на ветру, голова скрыта шлемом. Завидев его, люди бросают оружие. Он сжимает кулак, и ножи, упавшие на землю, скручиваются спиралью, вилы вонзаются в ближайшее дерево. Воздух едва слышно гудит. Лезвие топора разламывает пополам.  
— Есть возражения? — спрашивает летающий человек так, словно только что предложил обновить краску на заборе. Люди бегут врассыпную. Он плавно спускается вниз, лицо его мрачное и торжественное. — А вы, — говорит летающий человек, Магнето, — идете со мной.

VI

Трансия вместе с Балканами остается позади. Их новое убежище — база Магнето в австрийских Альпах. Одна из многих по его словам, и Ванда заворожена. Базы, проговаривает она про себя, Братство. Братство Мутантов. Магнето отвечает на все её вопросы, даже невысказанные. Он не лжет, не утаивает, ему хочется доверять. Ванда доверяет. Она все еще зла на себя, что так легко попалась в ловушку тех сволочей — имена предпочитает забыть — но Магнето не причинит им вреда.   
Здесь они в безопасности.   
На базе есть еще мутанты. Ванда перекатывает слово на языке, учится произносить, учится называться. На базе есть еще мутанты, Жаба и Мастермайнд. Жаба маленький и мерзкий, с длинным клейким языком, от которого пошло прозвище. Он прыгает по стенам, отпускает грубые шуточки и отчаянно боится вякнуть что-нибудь при Пьетро. Мастермайнда на самом деле зовут Джейсон Вингард, но человеческое имя не отражает сути. Он творит иллюзии, мягко вливающиеся в реальность, питающие её, а не тревожащие.   
Магнето говорит, мутантов раньше принимали за богов. Им поклонялись, а не травили. Может, мы и есть боги, думает Ванда. Может быть, соглашается что-то внутри неё. Свивается кольцами.   
Ей больше ничего не снится, ни огонь, ни утренний Нью-Йорк, ни особняк в лучах солнца. Она привыкает спать одна. Сила греет её изнутри. Магия, поправляется Ванда, это магия. Пьетро учится обуздывать свою скорость, и то, что он теперь может, меняет его. Скоро он будет другим. Скоро и Ванда будет другой, такой же сильной и величественной, как Магнето.  
Эрик Леншерр. Магнето. Одно его имя дышит силой.   
Они часто разговаривают. Вернее, она слушает, сгорая от стыда за свое невежество, а Магнето рассказывает. Чтобы его понимать Ванда залпом читает все найденные на базе книги, утопает в толстенных справочниках. Мастермайнд, оглаживая манерную бородку, иногда что-то подсказывает, но чаще всего пялится на её задницу.   
— Ты все еще хочешь в Америку? — как-то спрашивает у брата Ванда.   
Снег сверкает на весеннем солнце, от деревьев падают бледные голубые тени. Внизу раскинулся город — аккуратные маленькие домики, изящная, словно игрушечная церковь, разноцветные точки машин. Пьетро натягивает перчатки, непослушная челка взлетает над его задумчивым лицом.   
— Хочу, — отвечает он, — и мы туда поедем.   
— Эрик пока остается в Европе, — говорит Ванда, потягиваясь.   
— В этом его мнение меня не волнует. И с каких это пор Магнето для тебя Эрик, а, Ванда?  
Она молчит, проклиная свой длинный язык. Пьетро хмурится, леденеет глазами.  
— Впрочем, — говорит он, — делай что хочешь.  
Как же ты не понимаешь, хочется ей сказать, почему вышло так, что ты не понимаешь. Это неправильно, Пьетро. Я так не хочу.   
Ванда берет его за руку, гладит через перчатку. Он вздыхает, смягчаясь, смотрит снова тепло, улыбается углами рта.   
— Ну что же ты, сестричка. Не расстраивайся. Просто не будем об этом больше говорить, хорошо?   
— Все что захочешь, — отвечает Ванда.   
Пьетро смеется, обнимая её, целует макушку, висок. Ванда подставляет губы. Снова идет снег, влажные хлопья тают на лицах, у поцелуев вкус воды и юного солнца.

VII

Братство Мутантов захватывает республику Санто-Марко за два часа одиннадцать минут. Они удерживают власть трое суток, пока в Италию не прибывают Люди Икс. На следующий лень Пьетро и Ванда Максимовы, уже известные как Ртуть и Алая Ведьма, садятся на корабль, плывущий в Штаты.  
В недрах горы Вундагор вновь начинает работать лаборатория Высшего Эволюционера. За рекордное время он восстанавливает экономику Трансии.  
Мстители находят Капитана Америку. 


End file.
